What would you rather do?
by Snowywolf22
Summary: Nico is doing his homework assignment and won't give Will any attention. Will doesn't like that. What will he do? Solangelo one-shot. Is better then it sounds. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**A/N**

 **Hey guys, it's Snowy. I haven't written something for months and this came to me in a daydream. I am huge SOLANGELO fan! Therefore, I really wanted to write this. So what are you waiting for? Go read!**

 **Disclaimer: I am only saying (writing?) this because my mum promised me a blue cookie. I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus characters but I do own the plot for this. Ugggh!**

 **What Would You Rather Do?**

The Son of Hades had never been so frustrated in his whole life – and he had been alive for a long time. Technically Nico would turn 90 on his next birthday yet he looked like he was only 15. You might be wondering how this could be. Well, Nico and his older sister Bianca where trapped in a time-stopping hotel for a long time. They didn't age until they were taken away by Alecto – a fury – and left at Westover Hall. The rest is history.

Anyway, it was a year after the Giant war and everything was going well – or as well it could be for a demigod. Leo had come back (finally) with his girlfriend Calypso. The guy totally deserved her. Both Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter had merged together to create Camp Olympus and Zeus had finally allowed the gods to meet their children regularly. This merging of the camps also had some bad side effects. One of them was that all demigods had to go to school. Those who couldn't go to a mortal school would go to a specially made school at Camp Olympus made by Athena. Nico was one of them.

Chiron had insisted (more like demanded) that Nico go to school since he was behind on his education – being stuck in time does that to you. Nico had argued back saying that he was nearly 90 years old but Chiron would have none of it. After hours of arguing, and when Chiron threatened to call Hades, Nico finally agreed to go. Most of the classes were taught by children of Athena and Minerva which meant that there was always a lot of homework.

So here Nico was doing his latest assignment when a certain somebody barged into the Hades cabin. This certain somebody was none other than the adorably dorky Son of Apollo and Nico's boyfriend, Will Solace. Nico barely glanced up when Will entered and shouted a 'Good Morning' as a greeting and flopped down on his bed. Nico merely grunted a reply. He didn't notice when Will started pouting when Nico didn't give him the attention he wanted. Nico's sole purpose was to finish the assignment so he could do whatever the hades he wanted and nothing was going to distract him from his goal. Not even the really cute Son of Apollo!

Will did not like the fact that Nico did not give him the attention he wanted. In fact he hated it! Purely detested it! The short yet hot Son of Hades belonged to him and him alone. Therefore, so did his attention. It did not belong to a stupid assignment so naturally Will made a plan. A plan to get Nico's attention. The plan was that Will would keep annoying Nico till he had his undivided attention. It was a plan worthy of Athena. Will gave himself a mental pat on the back. Operation: Nico is mine is ready for action.

########JUSTALINEBREAK####################################

So that was why Nico was so annoyed. After Will decided to carry out his plan, things took a turn for the worst – or the best, depended on how you looked at it.

First Will decided to annoy his boyfriend verbally. This was how it went…

"Nicooooo!" Will whined.

"What?" Nico grumbled back.

"I'm bored" Will replied in a sing-song voice.

"Then go read a book on different kinds of illnesses or something!" Nico snapped. "Just leave me alone!" He just wanted to do is homework.

Will grumbled something incoherent and crossed his arms, pouting. He looked so adorable that it took all of Nico's self-restraint not to kiss him then and there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~JUSTALINEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few moments later…

Nico had again focused his attention on his homework so Will decided it was time to take a different approach. He decided it was time to annoy the Son of Hades physically. He would poke him in the side continuously.

"Nico."

Poke.

"Nico."

Poke.

"Nico."

Poke.

"Nico."

Poke.

Will could see his boyfriend turn red from anger which meant his plan was working. Suddenly a cry of frustration tore the air. The Son of Hades turned his blazing obsidian eyes towards him. Will gulped. Maybe he had took this a bit too far.

"What!" Nico practically screamed. "What in hades do you want?"

"Ummm," Will mumbled. He took a step towards the door, ready to run if needed. He had seen how angry the Ghost King could get.

"Come on, Death Boy. Would you rather do your homework, or me?" Will questioned.

Nico's pen dropped to the floor and all his papers flew around the cabin.

"W-Will," Nico stuttered, red blush gracing his face.

Realization dawned on Will and bought with it a cherry red blush.

"OH MY GODS NICO, I DIDN'T MEAN IT-"

Nico cut him off by smashing his lips to Will's. When they pulled apart, Nico looked Will in the eye and answered,

"You."

~ _The End~_

 **A/N**

 **I got this idea from a percebeth tumbler post and decided to try it on solangelo.**

 **Anyway, was it good? Was it not? Please R and R. You don't know how much it would mean to me. Constructive criticism approved.**

 **Thank You,**

 **Don't let the monsters bite, Percy Jackson rules and peace out,**

 **Snowywolf22**


End file.
